House on Barrow Street
by spikesbabygirls
Summary: Buffy and the gang spend their Halloween in a very, let's just say spooky way , so I don't scare you guys. lol! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey guys , my dear friend Erica wanted a long story so I'm gonna try my best to write one with constant updates. Here's a story for the near holiday...Halloween!  
  
Summary: Buffy , Spike, and the gang decide to go into the "haunted" house that has been vacant for over eight decades. Of course there's bound to be ghosts , right?  
  
" I think we should rent some scary movies and have a junk food fest," said Xander as he grabbed the bag of chips from Willow's hands.  
  
"Hey! First of all , give me back my chips, " said Willow as she grabbed back the bag of chips , " and second of all , no scary movies , please!"  
  
"I do whatever Willow does, " said Oz, smiling at his girlfriend.  
  
" You guys are bloody cowards," said Spike while attempting to braid Buffy's hair.  
  
"Yeah , and we're the ones braiding the hair.....," said Angel.  
  
" Hey!" exclaimed Buffy and Spike at the same time.  
  
" He is doing a very um...manly job , braiding my hair!" said Buffy with a pout.  
  
" Um , luv, I think it was better when you didn't say anything," said Spike.  
  
"Sorry ," said Buffy , smiling.  
  
" Anyways , I don't know what we are going to do , but I saw these neat Halloween colors at the nail salon I go to. It's totally fab!" said Cordelia , sitting in Angel's lap.  
  
Angel had a goofy grin on his face , admiring his girlfriend.  
  
" Maybe we can stay in and me and Xander-" , started Anya , but was cut off by Xander.  
  
" Anya , remember we talked about this..."  
  
Anya pouted and Willow rolled her eyes. " Buffy what do you think we should do?"asked Willow.  
  
" I don't know....I want to do something adventurous."  
  
" That's my girl...always thinking bad...," said Spike , smirking.  
  
"Spike , please don't start with the horny talk in front of our friends again...," whined Buffy.  
  
"How can I not when I know it makes you all hot and bothered?"  
  
Buffy giggled and slapped Spike playfully in the chest. " Yeah , yeah , yeah..."  
  
" Hey, why don't we take a tour of the old haunted house on Barrow Street?" suggested Angel.  
  
" Wow , the poof acutally used his brain and came up with something good!" said Spike.  
  
Angel threw the pillow at Spike's head , but Spike caught it in time.  
  
"Oooo, that is a good idea Angel, why didn't you think of that Spike?" asked Buffy turning her attention to Spike.  
  
" I was um....well...," started Spike.  
  
" He was too busy thinking of all the English curses he knew," said Xander.  
  
Spike glared at Xander, " Shut up whelp!"  
  
"Ok, um , someone shaking in her pants here.....Me and haunted houses , well they end up with lots of screaming and oh-my-goddess 's ," said Willow , worry covering her face.  
  
" Aww, guys , maybe we shouldn't. Willow has had a fear of these things since she was young . I like adventure , but not when it bothers my friends," said Buffy.  
  
" Buffy has to be all noble now-"started Anya.  
  
" Anya , please?"said Xander.  
  
"Fine.... I expect lots of nightly fun tonight."  
  
"Anya!"   
  
" Okay , okay."  
  
" C'mon Willow , it will be fun ," said Angel.  
  
" I don't know ," said Willow . She looked around and saw the hopeful faces," I guess-"  
  
Everyone erupted into Yay's and cheering. Willow shook her head and smiled.  
  
" Okay , so tomorrow at eight," said Spike.  
  
" Yeah that's if you and Buffy can keep your hands off eachother and manage to get out of the bed," said Angel, but Buffy and Spike were already engaged in kissing eachother.  
  
A/N: Next chapter , the spooky stuff begins! PLEASE REVIEW!! ::giggles::  
  
~*Bebe*~  
  
~*Love*~ 


	2. Perfect Enterance

A/N: Hey guys , thanks for the review, but I ask more please!!! I live on them!! Well, at least in the writing world , or else I live on mocha frapps from Starbucks. lol!  
  
Summary: The gang heads up to the house....  
  
" Ow! Spike could you please not step on my toe!" whispered Buffy , as she wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"Sorry, pet. Here...," said Spike as he put his duster on her. She smiled a little and wrapped it tightly around herself.  
  
"Xander! I can't believe you brought Andrew with us!" said Willow, talking closely to Xander so only he could hear.  
  
" Hey, believe me , I didn't want to , but mom said 'Honey it's good to keep close with ur family' so now I'm left with a problemed cousin."  
  
Willow sighed and closed the car door behind her. She could barely see two feet in front of her from the thick fog. Wasn't it just like bright and sunny two blocks before this street, thought Willow.  
  
Anya was covered from head to toe in jackets, thick pants , and gloves. " I told you guys this place is cold , but noooo, don't listen to Anya because-" started Anya.  
  
"Anya shut up!" said Cordelia. Everyone looked at her and said in harsh whispers " SHHHH!!!"  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes," What? It's not like anyone lives here. I mean no one can even hear us-"  
  
As Cordelia was talking , everyone stopped when they heard a drilling noise. Buffy had already hopped in Spike's arms and Spike was smirking. Anya hid behind Xander, Cordelia holding onto Angel's arm for dear life, and Willow burrying her face in Oz's shoulder.  
  
"Looks like someone wanted Cordelia to bloody stop jabbering," said Spike , putting down Buffy and grabbing a smoke from his duster pocket.  
  
"Spike , is now really a time to smoke when we are about to enter some old psycho's house?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Sure, why the bloody hell not?" asked Spike , taking a drag from the cigarette.  
  
Buffy shook her head ," Those things kill you , you know. And if you die , I might just have to go look for another guy to .....keep me awake."  
  
Spike growled and threw the cigarette on the ground and put it out with the front of his foot. " Bugger!"  
  
Angel smirked and grabbed his backpack and rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm them. " Okay gang , I guess this is it. So the plan is to split up and-"  
  
"Split up!? N-no one said anything about splitting up. I-I don't think splitting up i-is very smart," said Willow , panicing immediatly.  
  
"Willow , don't worry , I'll be with you," said Oz.  
  
Willow sighed in relief and relaxed a little.  
  
" Oh my bloody christ! Jesus, you wanker , what are you doing with a camera!?"  
  
"What? I believe that this camera will be very greatly needed in my life journal and can be used to distinguish the differences-" said Andrew, but was cut off by Cordelia.  
  
"Listen twirp! Don't be annoying or I'll have to kick you with my new Prada shoes and I just bought them yesterday and they weren't on sale!"   
  
Andrew crouched back with each word Cordelia said. He was afraid of her like a mouse was of a cat.  
  
"Hey Cordelia , leave him alone. He can do whatever he wants , plus it might actually be kind of cool to see us on tape after this," said Buffy.  
  
" Thats if we make it," muttered Willow.  
  
" Are we going to get a move on it or sodding stand here all day?" asked Spike , looking annoyed.  
  
"Yeah , um, Xander and Anya , you guys go with Willow and Oz, and Cordelia and I will go with Buffy and Spike," said Angel. Everyone started heading towards the door when they heard a loud girly shriek.  
  
They turned to see Andrew stomp his foot on the ground and his lower lip jutting out," What about meeee?" he whined.  
  
" Um, Xander?" said Angel looking towards Xander.  
  
"Nu-huh buddy , I already have to stay with him for another week."  
  
" Fine , I guess he can come with us..."  
  
"Eww, great! I'm stuck with this loser!" said Cordelia, looking at Andrew with disgust.  
  
Buffy shook her head and started walking towards the door with Spike following her.  
  
Angel's group went through the front door and Xander's group headed out towards the backyard. Spike opened the door ,which made a loud squeeky noise.   
  
" Perfect horror movie entrance...," said Buffy whispering to herself. There were cobwebs all over the place and she almost jumped when she saw a mouse quickly go across the room. She held onto Spike's hand , feeling a sense of protection.   
  
Spike held onto her hand tightly and led the way towards a room.  
  
He looked at the group and at Angel's nod, he opened the door.  
  
The group slowly walked in and looked around . It was a humongous library , one that you wouldn't even find at Harvard University. There was a musty smell in the room from the dust and mold and a murky look to the room. Angel , Cordelia, Andrew, and Buffy turned around when a light turned on and just saw Spike had turned to switch on. They sighed in relief and began going different ways in the library.  
  
Andrew followed Buffy . He liked her. He thought that she was really the only nice one to him and she was really pretty. He blushed when Buffy looked behind her and smiled at him. He lifted the camera up from its neck band and turned it on , moving it slowly , making sure to catch every inch of the library.And Buffy too...  
  
Buffy lifted a book off a shelf and opened it to a page. She sneezed a quiet little sneeze when the dust went in her nose. She smiled sheepishly and said a quiet 'Oops!'  
  
Spike found a sword on a rack , by a table near the fireplace. He picked it up and acted like he was fighting someone for a couple of seconds, swinging the sword swiftly in a few professional movements.  
  
He threw the sword on the table and headed over to Buffy . His eyes narrowed when he saw Andrew talking to Buffy . Hmph! He fancied her and Spike didn't like it one bit. He headed over to them and put an arm around Buffy's waist showing possesion over her to Andrew.  
  
Andrew looked away and picked up his camera again.   
  
"Put that thing down , you idiot!" said Spike.  
  
"Spike , play nice," said Buffy distractedly," hey Spike , look over here!"  
  
Spike glanced over at where Buffy was pointing , it looked like a long hallway leading to a door at the end. Buffy started walking towards the door.  
  
"Hey what about Cordelia and....oh bugger it! Didn't want the peaches and his Ice Queen coming anways."  
  
Spike started walking towards Buffy and he said , " Wait up Buffy!" He tapped her on the shoulder and Buffy turned around , although it wasn't Buffy , because Buffy had green eyes , not red and she certainly didn't look like an old lady. Spike's eyes widened and the floor beneath him opened and he fell down yelling ," Bloody hell!!"  
  
A/N: More to come! Review please!!!  
  
~*Bebe*~  
  
~*Love*~ 


	3. Lost?

A/N: Hey guys , know its been like a little bit since I've updated, but hey you know how it gets with school, can you blame me? ok ok :: hides under blanket::  
  
" Xander, I told you to eat something for breakfast...," said Anya , rubbing her finger that had just touched the dusty table on her pants.  
  
" It's been three hours since we came here and nothing exciting has happened. I'm beginning to think this haunted house is not really haunted....unless ....it were magical forces that we couldn't see and super scary invisible stuff....," said Xander , getting a far off look.  
  
" Um, Xander, been reading comics again?" asked Willow ,raising one eyebrow.  
  
" A better question would be , when is he not?" said Anya , rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey!" said Xander.  
  
Willow shook her head, sighed and resumed her walking toward the stairs.  
  
Oz had been quiet the whole time which wasn't unusal. After all , it was like his thing. He was monotone Oz, the "cool and calm" guy , which didn't really appear to be his personality with the bright blue hair.  
  
" Isn't that Andrew?"asked Anya.  
  
" Hide!" whispered Xander.  
  
Willow smacked Xander in the head, " Let's go see if he's lost. Wasn't he supposed to be with Buffy and her gang?"  
  
"Yeah , I think so," said Oz.  
  
" I bet he is video taping something really pathetic...," mumbled Xander.  
  
" Yeah , something real pathetic, something like what you would say," said Anya.  
  
"Excuse me people , we are supposed to be saying mean stuff about him and not me!"  
  
"Whatever, c'mon , guys. If Andrew got lost , Buffy and Spike probably did too," said Willow.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
" Oh my god! Spike!" yelled Buffy as she threw off the mask," Spike!"  
  
"Buffy?" yelled Spike.  
  
"It's me. Oh my god, I'm so sorry , I was just trying to scare you! This is all my fault!"  
  
" It's okay , but you sure did give me a bloody scare. Go see if you can find a rope or something,"said Spike.  
  
"Are you nuts?I'm not leaving you here alone!"  
  
"Well, it's not like you can sodding see me! It's either go get a rope and I come up there and we stick together or me down here in a black hole and you sit up there for any nasty to get you , or you might even just fall down here with me."  
  
"That is not likely. I am a very balanced girl."  
  
"Oh right, that's why you burn the kitchen down while making eggs."  
  
"Hello!? That has nothing to do with balance. I mean they aren't even spelled closely-"  
  
"Bloody Christ!!" yelled Spike, as Buffy fell down the hole on top of him.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
"Ouch, my arm hurts."  
  
"Let me see your arm or um...feel it since I can't really see it."  
  
Buffy put out her arm as best as she could," Spike, it really hurts."  
  
Spike started to worry because it sounded like Buffy was close to tears. Her voice was quivering and her arm shaking.  
  
"Spike , we're ::sniffles:: going to get stuck down here and no one will find us. This is all Angel's fault. If he hadn't come up with this stupid idea then we wouldn't be stuck here!"  
  
Even though Spike should have felt bad for Buffy and be sad at the moment, he was extremely happy. The bloody poof is going to be in trouble now...thought Spike. He smiled wide, good thing Buffy couldn't see.  
  
Buffy had always said that Angel and Spike's little foreplay was a stupid thing that immature kids do, but Spike always thought Angel was a bloody nancy boy and used way too much hair gel , eh, it's not the guy's fault , he kept telling himself. It's not his fault if he is so damn sexy and Angel isn't.   
  
He couldn't help being so athletic and hot , but he wasn't going to not be cocky about either.  
  
"Spike! Are you there?"whispered Buffy.  
  
"Sorry , luv. I'm here. I think it's probably broken."  
  
"Broken?! But I've never broken a bone."  
  
" Well, never say never."  
  
"Spike , you're not helping."  
  
"Sorry. Let's just sit down and wait till they come." Spike reached his hand out and felt for some kind of wall. When he found one , he sat down and leaned against it , bringing Buffy down with him.  
  
He held her in his arms and played with a strand of her hair.   
  
" Do you think they will come for us?"  
  
" Of course they will. They won't just leave without us. Don't worry about it, pet. Hey, we're alone and in a dark area....I've got some ideas."  
  
"Spike! I am not going to 'shag' you in a big black hole!"  
  
A/N: Sorry for no scary stuff. I just have to kind of get some parts written to give the story a start, cause it's no good when you just jump into the story. Review pleaseeee! The more reviews, the faster the updates!  
  
~*Bebe*~  
  
~*Love*~ 


End file.
